


Early Morning Teases and Love.

by tigercry



Series: Bound By Destiny Collection [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adorable morning fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bound By Destiny, F/F, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umi's a little playful, Werewolf Pack, angel - Kotori, supernatural soulmates, werewolf - Eli, werewolf - Maki, werewolf - Umi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Kotori’s mate was a complicated person with many sides to her personality, and there were no words for how happy Kotori was that Umi showed them all to her.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Bound By Destiny Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Early Morning Teases and Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the morning of "Her Eyes May Be Beautiful, But She's A Total Klutz" in Bound by Destiny.

_Kotori…_

_Kotori you need to get up..._

Kotori found herself stirred awake by a gentle nudge by a telepathic voice she would’ve preferred to actually hear aloud with her own ears.

The ash-blonde groaned in complaint and rolled over onto her stomach, flinging an arm out to check and see if the werewolf was just being lazy and didn’t want to use her voice. Unfortunately for Kotori the other side of the bed was cool to the touch and there wasn’t any evidence of the amber-eyed werewolf being around. _Uuummii-chaan,_ she complained and pressed her nose into the other girl’s pillow. Breathing in and having Umi’s wood oak and jasmine infused scent tickle her nose. 

_Yes Kotori?_ Umi’s cool low alto washed over Kotori’s groggy mind.

_Do you ever sleep in besides when you’re jet lagged?_ Kotori asked as she turned her head to the side and propped herself up on her elbows.

_I occasionally do,_ Umi hummed, _as you well know Kotori._

_Sleeping off the full moon doesn’t count,_ Kotori flopped back down and grumbled into the pillow. She squinted through the light coming in through the window, her eyes drawn immediately to the alarm clock Umi kept on her nightstand. _What time is it?_

_It’s seven-thirty and I know that does not count,_ Umi replied patiently, _I sleep in during the winter a lot and if Maki or Eli are traveling with us I sleep in too._

_Only cause I ask you to,_ Kotori whined and pulled Umi’s pillow in her arms, _Umi-chan’s too duty bound and noble._

_I wake up when the sun is up,_ Kotori could hear Umi’s soft chuckles in her head, _and I’m not duty-bound, I’m bound to you my little bird._

Kotori smiled around Umi’s pillow and groggily rubbed at her eyes, _ooh,_ she giggled with a tease, _Umi-chan’s feeling romantic today!_

_Hmm, maybe just a little. However, it’s more poetic than anything Kotori._

_Details, details,_ Kotori hummed and reluctantly sat up, _where are you right now anyway?_

The door to the bedroom slid partially opened and blue hair tied up in a rare high-ponytail framed slender but sharp features and unusually amused amber eyes, “right here, of course.”

Kotori paused running her fingers through her long ash-blonde hair and couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. “Good morning Umi-chan!”

Umi approached her with a warm smile, closing the door behind her out of habit, “good morning sleepy head, you finally ready to stop being lazy?”

Kotori smiled sheepishly as Umi perched on the corner of the bed. 

“You’re so mean Umi!” She pouted and leaned forward, only to pause from a yelp from downstairs and a loud classive Nishikino yell.

“Seriously Eli?!

Umi stayed where she was but she scoffed and rolled her eyes, _how did you two survive before I put this pack together._

_A microwave,_ Maki deadpanned, _and a distinct lack of russian blonde werewolf almost spilling things on my piano._

_Elichi survived because of me Umi,_ Nozomi’s playfully mischievous voice butted in, _naturally I would be there but I helped my friend move last night._

_Well it’s a good thing Eli has you Nozomi,_ Umi drawled and Kotori giggled, _otherwise my house would’ve been burnt down by my beta and packmate while I’m out of town._

_It’s not like I did anything but drop a bowl,_ Eli retorted to defend herself.

_A bowl with scrambled eggs that almost hit my piano!_ Maki fired back, you _touch my piano and you die, Ayase._

_Both of you take a step back and be quiet,_ Umi sighed and pulled a goofy face of irritation for Kotori’s benefit.

_Yes Alpha._

_Fine Umi, but my piano comment still stands._

Kotori giggled at Umi’s expression, “you should probably go save them Umi-chan.”

“Probably,” Umi grumbled “most alphas don’t have to save their pack from burning the house down but I guess that’s what I get for having such an odd pack.”

Kotori giggled and pushed some of Umi’s fringe behind her ears, “yeah, but we love them anyway.”

Umi’s eyes twinkled and in a confidence born of many years of experience and because she felt as though they were safe here at the pack-house, “yes, but I love you more, Kotori.” She then closed the short amount of distance between them in a short kiss.

Kotori hummed happily at the sediment, _I love you too,_ she hummed telepathically then couldn’t help teasing her a little more and nipped Umi’s lower lip with her teeth.

“Kotori!” Umi jolted backward, silver swirling in her wide amber hued eyes at her startlement. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help but tease you a little more,” Kotori giggled and lightly tugged on Umi’s cheek with a soft smile, “Umi-chan’s just so kawaii!”

Umi’s cheeks were a little red and the tips of her ears were a soft pink as she rolled her eyes and gently pried Kotori’s fingers from her cheek, “you would think after this many years you would run out of material that would embarrass me Kotori.”

Kotori smiled sweetly at her despite the mischief she knew she was showing in her eyes, “I’ll never run out of material to tease you with honey!”

Umi’s eyes softened and her lips brushed lovingly over Kotori’s knuckles. “I would never expect anything less,” she hummed softly against her skin, her voice low and sincere. 

Kotori felt her heart swell but she gently pulled her fingers from Umi’s hands and she brushed her fingers through Umi’s silky bangs and fringe. “Go save the pack-house from burning down,” she hummed softly and received a grunt in wolfish from the alpha who rolled her eyes. 

“Hey,” Kotori giggled at the rather childish action, even though Umi’s eyes were twinkling and there was no doubt in Kotori’s mind that the alpha had done that on purpose to amuse her. “You’re supposed to be be their leader, Umi-chan.”

“And you’re supposed to be getting ready for class,” Umi pointed out and pressed a kiss to Kotori’s forehead, “I already put my gear on your desk for whatever costume you choose today.”

Kotori felt a mischievous grin adopt her features as she looped her arms around Umi’s neck and she giggled and let herself fall backward on her back. Umi easily caught herself on her arms, the werewolf’s reflexes too sharp and trained to be caught off guard like that any more.

“I’m thinking bumble-bee, Umi-chan,” Kotori giggled at the werewolf and her laughter only increased at the expression Umi pulled. It was one of the things she loved about when they were home and along with their little pack. After all, Umi rarely showed emotion when she was working, just like how Kotori kept her affection for her to a minimum, and so when Umi really let her walls down Kotori treasured every moment. 

“My pride as an alpha says no,” Umi chuckled softly, “but I’m happy with whatever makes you happy, my little bird.”

Kotori giggled and pulled her into a short kiss before she released her and let her arms flop to her sides. “Then bumble-bee it is,” she hummed, “but I do have to get ready for classes, so Umi-chan has to move.”

“Of course, Luna,” Umi smirked at the title before she easily pushed herself back up to her feet and slipped from the room. 

Kotori giggled a little and let her eyes close for a few moments. Silly playful moods in Umi weren’t exactly rare when they weren’t traveling, but did she appreciate them? Yes. She loved and adored the playful mischievous side of her own that Umi showed here and there to combat Kotori’s own side and it was a beautiful thing to see. 

Kotori’s mate was a complicated person with many sides to her personality, and there were no words for how happy Kotori was that she showed them all to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I may love NicoMaki, but KotoUmi is and forever will be my Love Live OTP ^-^  
> Alo, writing this makes me feel a little better about writing the beginning of Bound By Destiny...


End file.
